In such puzzles, different individual image portions of a first and second series of image portions on respective adjacent edges of first and second pieces of paper, respectively, combine to form different or transformed composite images when the first and second pieces of paper are juxtaposed in different positions. An illusion that one of the prior composite images vanishes is often obtained by the subsequent combination of image portions forming similar, composite images of increased height resulting in an incremental "absorption" of one entire prior composite image into the larger subsequent composite images.
Many attempts have been made over the past century to improve the dramatic effect of such puzzles, as well documented in "Mathematics, Magic and Mystery" c 1956 Dover Publications, by Martin Gardner, particularly pages 114-155; "Games", issue of November/December 1980, particularly pages 14-18; "Geometrics" c 1939; "Puzzles" c 1986, Plenary Publications International, Washington by Slocum & Batemans; and, U.S. Pat. No. 563,778 to Lloyd.
The Lloyd patent discloses image carrying elements comprising a disk rotativey mounted on a backing sheet and first and second series of individual image portions located at the same circumferencial spacings extending to the circumference of the disk and the adjacent portions of the backing sheet, respectively. Incremental rotation of the disk brings different individual image portions of the first and second series into combinative alignment to form apparently identical composite images but which are, in fact, of increased radial size resulting in the "absorption" of an entire original composite image providing the illusion that an entire image has disappeared.
However, a disadvantage of the simpler prior versions in which only two image carrying elements are moved in edge-to-edge relation is that only a very limited illusory effect is provided, as dramatically different images cannot be formed. The more sophisticated and dramatic of the prior versions, however, often require rearrangement by transposition, (change in sequential order of presentation), of the elements, which involves relatively complex movements in opposite directions and at least three loose pieces. Such transpositions cannot be effected sufficiently quickly to provide a dramatic effect before an audience, are unsuited for mechanical application and for a changing mobile display.
Objects of the present invention include the provision of a display device, trick or puzzle of the image transformation, preferably, geometric vanish, kind in which more complex composite images can be transformed without requiring transpositions of loose pieces, thereby enabling the image carrier elements to be linked for simultaneous movement to effect transformation, as by the pass of a magician's hand.
According to one aspect of the invention, elements carrying image portions are located for translational and pivotal movement along an endless loop path, incrementally shifting all the elements together in the same sense around such path without a change in sequence bringing together different image portions to produce different composite images.
More specifically, the invention provides an image transformation display device comprising a series of elements with image portions on respective faces thereof forming an image plane and means locating the elements for incremental translation and rotational movement together around a closed loop path in the image plane between different positions in which image portions of different elements combine to form different composite images.
Preferably, different numbers of image portions are combined in the different positions to provide different numbers of composite images.
Desirably, image portions of successive elements combine in one of the different positions to reduce the total number of composite images in that position to less than the number of composite images in another of the different positions.
In the first position, individual image portions of the elements of different rows combine to form composite images and, in the second position, at least one image portion of one row combines both with an image portion of the other row and an image portion of an adjacent element in the same row to form a composite image, thereby to reduce the number of composite images.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an image transformation puzzle comprising four moveable elements carrying respective image portions on respective front faces and arranged closed together as upper and lower rows with the first and the last elements of the upper row being of equal length to the last and the first element of the lower row, pivot means linking adjacent inner corners of successive elements together to form a ring, individual image portions in the upper row combining with individual image portions in the lower row to provide a series of composite images, the elements being moveable apart and together in the plane of the front face in the same rotational sense, from a first closed position, through a transitional open ring position, to a second closed position with the elements incrementally moved to a second position with the first elements of the upper row and the last elements of the lower row being transferred to become last and first elements in the lower and upper rows, respectively, and the first and last elements of the lower and upper rows respectively transferred to become last and first elements of the lower and upper rows respectively, bringing together different image portions to produce different composite images.
Preferably, the last elements of the upper row and the first elements of the lower row are of substantially greater length than the first elements of the upper row and the last elements of the lower row forming a bar or wand.
In one embodiment, each element has at least an outer profile defining a solid image portion.
According to a different aspect of the invention, the puzzle comprises an angled strip consisting of first and second obliquely extending arm portions, respective first arm portions carrying image portions at least on reflex faces and respective second arm portions extending in parallel relation with elongate lower edges linked together by the hinge means. Preferably, image portions are provided on three differently directed faces.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a puzzle of the image transformation type comprising four square elements having image forming portions on front faces defining an image plane and means pivotally linking the elements together extending in end-to-end relation at successive adjacent corners for relative pivotal movement about axes extending perpendicularly to the image plane with rear faces of the elements forming a ring, open in a transitional position by movement apart of the elements, whereby rotational and translational shift of the elements in alternative, opposite directions from the transitional position closes the ring bringing, alternatively, different pairs of adjacent sides of one element together into engagement with different pairs of adjacent sides of another element to which it is directly linked thereby, alternatively, bringing different image portions of such elements into combination to form different composite images.
According to an additional aspect of the invention, there is provided an image transformation puzzle comprising a flexible strip carrying different individual image forming portions in spaced apart relation along one side thereof which strip can be folded on itself at different selected locations to bring selected, different image forming portions into juxtaposition with combination thereof to form selected different composite images.
The strip can be folded on itself at a first location to bring only selected image forming portions at longitudinally spaced apart locations into combination by juxtaposition to form composite images and, at a second location, to bring both selected different image forming portions at longitudinally spaced apart locations and successive adjacent image portions into combination to form composite images, thereby reducing the total number of composite images.
The invention also provides a magicians' trick or puzzle comprising a flexible strip carrying different individual image forming portions in spaced apart relation along one side thereof which strip can be folded on itself at different selected locations to bring selected, different image forming portions into juxtaposition with combination thereof to form selected different composite images; a series of composite image carriers from which a spectator can preselect a composite image whereby the selected composite image can be made to, at least one of, appear and disappear, according to the location of the folding of the strip, as desired by the magician.
The strip can be folded on itself at a first location to bring only selected image forming portions at longitudinally spaced apart locations into combination by juxtaposition to form composite images and, at a second location, to bring both selected different image forming portions at longitudinally spaced apart locations and successive adjacent image portions into combination to form composite images, thereby reducing the total number of composite images.